Gary Wilde
Gary Wilde is the devilishly handsome, egocentric and narcissistic former host/producer of the television dance show, Shake It Up, Chicago!. He was originally called "Gary Knight" for the original "Dance Dance Chicago" pilot. However, they changed his name when the show began production in July 2010. He tends to take credit for what other people do and is a bit self-involved at times. However when it comes down to it, he usually ends up doing what is right. Gary Wilde is portrayed by R. Brandon Johnson. Personality He has a tendency to forget people's names ("Hook It Up"), and has tried multiple times to get Oprah to like him at one of his parties, though she never does. He also invited Rocky and CeCe to one of his parties only to have them work as waitresses ("Party It Up"). He is shown to possibly love Georgia. He's similar to Ryan Seacrest from American Idol and Mario Lopez from ABDC. He is funny, wacky, and "wilde!" Appearances Season 1 *Start It Up *Hook It Up *Meatball It Up *Give It Up *Add It Up *Age It Up *Party It Up *Hook It Up *Glitz It Up *Heat It Up *Hot Mess It Up *Reunion It Up *Sweat It Up *Model It Up *Twist It Up *Break It Up *Throw It Up Season 2 *Shrink It Up *Three's a Crowd It Up (mentioned) *Shake It Up, Up & Away *Double Pegasus It Up *Auction It Up *Split It Up *Copy Kat It Up *Egg It Up (mentioned) *Whodunit Up? *Tunnel It Up *Reality Check It Up *Rock and Roll It Up *Made In Japan Season 3 *Fire It Up *Ty It Up (mentioned) Trivia *His host predecessor is Snappy Sammy. ("Whodunit Up?") *He forgets people's names a lot. ("Hook It Up") *He takes the credit for other people's work. ("Copy Kat It Up") *He never gets Oprah's attention at his parties. ("Party It Up") *He has a crush on CeCe's mother in one episode. ("Add It Up") *He often tries to talk like a teenager, even on Shake it Up, Chicago. ("Reality Check It Up") *His wife is Colleen Wilde, who is almost five years younger than him. ("Slumber It Up") *His Grandma Edie performed on Shake It Up, Chicago!. ("Rock and Roll It Up") *He is 30 years old. *He seems to act self-centered at times. *He has his own therapist. ("Shrink It Up") *He started the fire at the Shake It Up Studio. ("Fire It Up") *He is no longer the host of Shake It Up, Chicago! ("Ty It Up") *He was replaced as the host by Ty Blue. Gallery IMG_0413.png Gary2.JPG Quotes *"Save some for Oprah." *"What? She hasn't said no yet." *"She's an international super model. She must be obeyed!" *"I'm Gary Wilde and we'll see you next week on Shake It Up, Chicago!" *"I'm sorry, but you're... IN." *CeCe: "But you didn't, it's Rocky and CeCe." Gary: "I don't think so." *"Last hired, first fired." *"And for that special little lady I met last night... I WANT MY WATCH BACK!" *Gary: "Listen up, dancers. I have news. Nobody had better news in Shake It Up history...no Chicago history...no world history..." CeCe: "You got new cowboy boots?" Gary: "Yes I did!" Whodunit Up? *"No I'm worried that I am gonna get the job and Shake It Up Chicago's not gonna let me out of my contract, not that I blame them, would you let, this go?" Throw It Up *"Mommy, is that you? Can I please have pancakes?" Shrink It Up *(To Gunther & Tinka) "You know, you two are mean, maybe that's why nobody likes you!" Category:Shake It Up characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:American characters Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:Good Luck Charlie characters